That Tree
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: AU. HitsuHina/ Katanya, jika ada 2 orang yang mengucapkan permintaan bersamaan di bawah pohon ini, maka permintaannya akan dikabulkan. Permintaanku hanyalah ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, Hinamori. My first Bleach FanFic! Mind to RnR please? :3


**That Tree**

_Katanya, jika dua__ orang yang mengucapkan permintaan bersamaan di bawah pohon ini, permintaannya akan dikabulkan. Permintaanku hanya ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, Hinamori._

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sama**

**Paring: HitsuHina**

**Warning: OOC and Alternate Universe. ****Tinggi badan Toshiro dan Momo aku reset, umur dibuat sepantaran. =)

* * *

**

**CAMERA...ROLLING...AND...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Don't like?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read and flame!

* * *

**

**That Tree**

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**ACTION!

* * *

**

Sore itu, amat mendung. Awan hitam berarak menutupi sinar sang surya. Awan-awan putih bersih bak kapas yang biasanya berarak indah mengelilingi langit kini kehadirannya tergusur oleh segerombolan awan hitam yang begitu menganggu. Sudah mengganggu, awan hitam itu belum puas. Maka, awan hitam itu menggugurkan dirinya menjadi rintikan hujan yang menghujam bumi di bawahnya—sebuah kota bernama Karakura.

Awan hitam itu belum puas, dipanggilnya petir dan guntur yang bergemuruh bersahut-sahutan. Kini, sang langit yang biasanya biru cerah dengan matahari serta awan putih menghiasi, tergantikan oleh awan hitam besar, rintikan air hujan, serta petir yang bergemuruh bersahut-sahutan.

Siapapun akan memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Atau mengurungkan niatnya pulang ke rumah, dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan di kantor. Anak sekolah juga pasti lebih memilih untuk menunggu di sekolah, daripada dihujam oleh rintikan tangis langit yang dapat membuat sakit.

Sang awan hitam kesal. Padahal, ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang lewat dan dapat dihujaninya hingga sakit. Saat sang awan nyaris menyerah dan hendak memberhentikan hujan, sekonyong-konyong muncullah seorang pemuda berambut keperakan yang berlari menembus hujan. Senanglah sang awan, hujan yang deras itu dibuatnya makin deras—hingga air sudah menggenangi sebagian selokan dan sungai bersiap meluap.

Awan hitam itu melihat sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri—seperti mencari tempat berteduh. Makin giranglah sang awan ketika pemuda itu mendecak kesal karena tak menemukan tempat berteduh yang aman. Jika sang awan ini manusia, sudah gilalah ia. Senang melihat orang susah, dan susah melihat orang senang adalah salah satu ciri orang gila.

Sang pemuda menaruh map plastik kosong di atas kepalanya—mencoba menghalau tetesan air hujan yang siap menghujani tubuh mungilnya. Matanya yang sehijau batu giok berkelebat liar—mencoba mencari tempat berteduh sementara dari hujan deras.

Dan begitu matanya tertumbuk pada sebatang pohon berukuran sedang, tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu segera berlari ke arahnya. Melindungkan dirinya sementara di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Sang pemuda tahu, berlindung di bawah pohon sangatlah berbahaya ketika hujan. Apalagi ketika petir yang menyambar dan hujan yang semakin deras semakin berlomba-lomba mengadu kekuatan. Bisa-bisa, petir menyambar pohon dan ambruk menimpanya. Namun, tak ada pilihan lain. Sejauh mata memandang hanya tiang listrik yang berjejer dengan jarak 5 meter yang terlihat.

Cukup berguna juga berlindung sementara di bawah pohon rindang. Apalagi pohon yang diteduhi sang pemuda rindang dan cukup kuat untuk menahan angin dan air hujan.

* * *

**-0.o-**

"Ah, maaf. Aku ikut numpang, ya?"

Mata yang sehijau batu giok itu tertegun menatap sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di depannya. Seakan tersihir akan kecantikan paras gadis bercepol satu yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya. Permata giok itu tak berhenti menatap kagum gadis yang basah kuyup itu.

Tak lagi menunggu jawaban, maka sang gadis merapatkan dirinya ke batang pohon. Komunikasi masih saja belum terbuka, padahal sudah berkali-kali permata hazel dan giok itu bertemu pandang—dan membuat pipi keduanya memunculkan semburat merah yang samar. Kesunyian terus berlangsung diiringi tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras.

"Hujannya...deras ya?" usai mengumpulkan keberanian—yang entah kenapa susah sekali didapat—sang pemuda membuka suara. Membiarkan sang gadis mendengar suaranya yang ringan—tidak terlalu berat dan juga terlalu cempreng. Intinya, suaranya enak didengar.

"Eh? I-iya. Dingin, ya?" sang gadis tertawa hambar. Pipinya yang putih dam halus memucat akibat dingin yang terasa seakan menusuk kulitnya. Sejak tadi, tubuhnya memang menggigil kedinginan. Apalagi seragamnya yang hanya berupa kemeja putih itu berbahan tipis dan sama sekali tak berguna untuk menahan dingin barang sedikit.

Mendengar itu, sang pemuda bungkam. Dirogohnya ransel hitam dan tangannya keluar dengan menggenggam sesuatu—jaket berwarna abu-abu. "Nih, pake aja," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan jaket abu-abu miliknya.

Sang gadis menggelng cepat. "Ti-tidak usah!" tangannya mendorong kembali jaket itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Kau kedinginan! Lihat, kulitmu pucat akibat dingin!" sang pemuda ngotot. Namun gadis itu masih terdiam tak bergeming—belum juga menyambut jaket abu-abu yang cukup berguna menahan dingin.

Setelah mendecak sekali, sang pemuda merangsek maju. Dilingkarkannya jaket itu disekeliling pudak kecil sang gadis. "Pakailah. Tak perlu dikembalikan," ucapnya tegas namun lembut. Sang gadis menunduk, tahu bahwa argumen penolakannya tak 'kan diterima pemuda berambut keperakan di depannya ini—karena dari tiap katanya, sang pemuda tak memberikan ruang baginya untuk berkelit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tangannya yang seukuran terulur. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya, permata hazelnya berkontak langsung dengan permata sehijau giok milik sang pemuda. Dari dekat, baru disadarinya betapa tampan sosok pemuda di depannya ini.

"Mo-Momo. Momo Hinamori," tergagap sang gadis mengucap namanya. Menyambut jabatan tangan sang pemuda yang terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. "Namamu?" Hinamori balik bertanya.

"Namaku Toshiro Hitsugaya," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis yang samar terulas di bibir tipisnya. "Salam kenal, Hinamori,"

"Salam kenal—" mata hazel Hinamori belum lepas dari Hitsugaya. "—Shiro-chan," tadinya, bukan nama ini yang akan diucapkan Hinamori. Tapi, menatap Hitsugaya lekat-lekat, dan menggagumi rambut putihnya yang berkilau keperakan, membuat gadis ini menyebut 'Shiro-chan' sebagai nama panggilannya.

Alis Hitsugaya bertaut halus, dan mata sehijau gioknya menghujam lembut mata hazel Hinamori. "Shiro-chan?" ulangnya. "Bagus juga," tawanya garing.

Hinamori hanya mampu tersenyum lega. Senyum manis yang indah tak terperi itu sungguh membuat Hitsugaya tertegun sesaat. Mata gioknya kembali menatap Hinamori yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon seperti melepas lelah. Benar-benar..cantik. Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh gadis itu.

Rambut hitamnya yang dicepol, terlihat begitu indah saat basah dan membingkai manis wajah lugunya. Kulitnya yang putih, terlihat sangat kontras dengan perawakannya yang mungil dan lembut. Mata hazel darinya adalah satu hal yang tak bisa Hitsugaya lupakan. Pandangan lembut dan teduh darinya seolah mampu menggusur semua penat dan beban yang ditanggung oleh Hitsugaya selama hidupnya.

Ingin rasanya Hitsugaya menghambur dalam pelukannya. Ingin rasanya Hitsugaya memeluk tubuhnya yang tak lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang juga mungil. Ingin rasanya Hitsugaya menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam, dan mengingatnya sebagai aroma yang tak 'kan pernah dilupakannya. Ingin sekali rasanya, Hitsugaya memiliki Hinamori.

Hati Hitsugaya yang dulunya dingin dan membeku seperti es, mampu diluluhkan hanya dengan menatap wajah cantik Hinamori.

* * *

**-0.o-**

"Shiro-chan.."

"Apa?" mendengar namanya disebut, otomatis iris gioknya menatap ke arah Hinamori.

"Kau tahu..mitos tentang pohon ini?" tangan Hinamori terangkat—menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut yang mengganggu ke belakang cuping telinganya.

Alis Hitsugaya terangkat. "Mitos?" ulangnya heran. "Tidak, kenapa? Memangnya ada ya?"

"Ah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku baru beberapa bulan di sini." jelas Hinamori.

"Beberapa bulan? Kau pindahan?" kesempatan bagus untuk mengorek tentangnya ini tak disia-siakan Hitsugaya.

Hinamori mengangguk membenarkan. "Soal mitos, katanya kalau ada dua orang yang mengucapkan permintaan secara bersamaan di bawah pohon ini, maka permintaan kedua akan terkabul," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya," kilah Hitsugaya terkekeh pelan. Biasanya, anak cewek yang percaya sama hal begitu," tambahnya seraya melayangkan pandang ke langit yang sudah mulai cerah.

"Tapi, aku percaya! Ayolah, Shiro-chan! Kita coba, ya?" Hinamori menggembungkan pipinya, Berucap dengan nada yang terdengar merajuk. Hitsugaya mendelik sesaat mendengar panggilan 'Shiro-chan' yang kedengaran 'kekanakan'.

"Oke," ucapnya setuju. Di wajahnya, terukir senyum tipis yang samar—namun cukup terlihat untuk disadari Hinamori.

"Aku akan mengucap permintaan, kau juga ya?" Hinamori menyatukan kedua tangan mungilnya dalam tautan. Bersikap seperti orang berdo'a. Mata hazelnya terpejam, dan wajahnya tersenyum tipis. Walaupun ogah-ogahan, Hitsugaya mengikuti semua yang dilakukan Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan, boleh kutahu permintaanmu?" Hinamori menjulingkan mata hazelnya menatap Hitsugaya. "Ha? Kenapa harus diberitahu?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya. Ditatapnya langit yang kini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. 'Hujan sudah berhenti, menjelang malam, ya.' batinnya.

"Eh? Ya, karena aku ingin tahu!" alis Hinamori bertaut—membentuk 'V' yang halus. "Tidak mau, ah. Kau saja duluan." Hitsugaya menyeringai jahil—membuat pipi Hinamori menggembung tanda kesal. "Kalau kau tidak memberitahu, aku juga tidak mau!" tuturnya kesal—membuat Hitsugaya terkekeh geli.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, tuh." Hitsugaya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah langit. "Ah, iya! Aku harus segera pulang!" Hinamori segera melepas jaket abu-abu Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya yang mungil. Alis Hitsugaya bertaut heran menatap gadis berambut hitam itu. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kok, 'Apa?'. Nih, kukembalikan jaketmu! Makasih, ya!" senyum simpul yang manis tak terperi terulas di wajah gadis berirs hazel itu. "Nggak usah," pemuda berambut putih-keperakan itu menggeleng. Balik menyodorkan jaket abu-abunya kembali ke Hinamori. "Ah?" tanggap Hinamori bingung.

"Buatmu saja. Tanda pertemuan," semburat merah tipis yang menghiasai wajah pemuda itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah lain—tak berani mengadu iris gioknya dengan iris hazel Hinamori.

"Begitu..terimakasih, ya!" Hinamori tersentum dengan manisnya—menyipitkan kedua mata beriris hazelnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, Shiro-chan!" kakinya yang terbungkus sneakers adidas putih bercorak pink segera melangkah menjauhi Hitsugaya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih!" gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh sepintas seraya melambaikan tangan kirinya.

"Hm," tanggap Hitsugaya singkat. Tangannya terangkat—membalas lambaian Hinamori.

Ketika langkahnya yang berlawanan arah sudah agak menajuh—didengarnya suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kira-kira, kita bertemu lagi, tidak ya?" seraya menoleh, mata hazel Hinamori menerawang jauh ke langit.

"Tidak tahu," pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengangkat bahunya ringan. Senyum simpul terukir ketika sang gadis menatapnya lembut. "Tapi, aku harap begitu!" mata sang pemuda yang sehijau giok mengerling. Ia berbalik—membelakangi Hinamori yang masih tersenyum menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh.

"Karena itulah permintaanku.." gumam Hitsugaya pelan—setelah langkahnya kakinya yang dibalut adidas stan smith biru kebau-abuan menjauh.

Hitsugaya kadang mempertanyakan, mengapa tiap ada pertemuan, selalu ada perpisahan di akhirnya? Karena Hitsugaya tak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu..

* * *

**-0.o-**

Seorang lelaki dengan umur memasuki kepala tiga, berjalan dengan tatapan wajah serius di koridor. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku cetak tebal—dengan buku absen bersampul hijau sebagai tambahannya. Memberitahukan bahwa ia seorang guru yang akan mengajar. Rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan terurai panjang bergoyang lembut sering langkahnya.

Di belakangnya, mengekorlah seorang gadis bercepol. Mata hazelnya menatap gedung sekolah penuh minat dan antusias.

"Byakuya-sensei, masih jauhkah kelas XII-B itu?" sang gadis bertanya. Menyebut nama guru di depannya penuh hormat.

"Tidak, ini kelasnya." Byakuya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser putih. Tulisan 'XII-B' tertulis jelas di atas papan plastik yang tergantung di atasnya. "Tunggu disini sampai aku memanggilmu," perintahnya seraya menggeser pintu. Gadis berambut hitam itu menggangguk mengerti.

Saat langkah Byakuya menapak lantai keramik kelas, sontak sang ketua kelas berdiri."Beri salam!" komandonya dengan suaranya yang lantang dan terdengar tegas.

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya-sensei!"

Byakuya mengangguk. "Anak-anak, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran fisika kali ini, sensei punya satu berita bagus untuk kalian," ujarnya memulai. Murid didiknya terlihat tegang—membayangkan 'berita bagus' yang dimaksud sesneinya adalah ulangan dadakan dengan soal super susah.

"Apakah berita bagus itu soal ulangan, sensei?" tanya seorang gadis menjulingkan iris abu-abunya ke arah sensei tersebut. Satu gelengan tegas, membuat semua di kelas menghela napas lega. "Tidak, Inoue. Hari ini, akan ada murid baru." jelas guru berambut hitam tersebut.

"Murid baru? Waktunya janggal sekali, sensei?" seorang gadis—yang terlihat tomboy—mengernyitkan alis. "Sekarang 'kan, sudah hampir ujian akhir." timpal seorang lelaki berambut kepang. Matanya yang beriris kuning keemasan menatap sang guru heran.

"Siapa murid baru itu, sensei? Cewek, atau cowok ?" lelaki berambut oranye bertanya. Mata coklatnya menatap pintu yang tak kunjung dibuka penuh minat.

"Cewek," jawab Byakuya disertai senyum penuh arti. "Silahkan masuk!" ucapnya lantang. Serentak semua pasang mata menatap ke arah pintu penuh harap. Termasuk di dalamnya, iris mata sehijau giok yang memandangnya malas-malasan.

SREG

Pintu yang telah digeser itu menampakkan sosok seorang gadis bercepol yang berparas cantik. Mata hazelnya yang begitu teduh dan dalam menyapu kelas dengan ramah. Senyum yang terukir sempurna di wajahnya, menandakan sang gadis adalah tipikal gadis ramah yang suka berteman.

Decak kagum terdengar sesaat dari dalam kelas. Tak percumalah, para laki-laki menaruh harap mereka tinggi-tinggi pada gadis ini. Kenyataannya, gadis mungil setinggi 150-an CM ini memang cantik.

Namun, dari semua mata yang memandangnya kagum, iris giok milik seorang pemuda berambut putih-keperakan membulat. Tertegun sang pemuda menatap sang gadis berambut hitam. Berkelebat kembali memori yang masih terpatri jelas dalam benaknya. Senyum yang begitu tulus dan ramah itu masih jelas dan gamblang dalam ingatannya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan. Namaku Momo Hinamori!" gadis itu membungkuk sopan. Para lelaki mengangguk mengerti—mencatat dan mengingat nama gadis cantik dalam memori mereka. "Salam kenal!" lanjutnya dengan nada ramah yang tak dibuat-buat.

Hitsugaya—sang pemuda berambut putih-keperakan itu—tersenyum simpul saat guru berambut hitam itu menyurh Hinamori duduk di sebelah Orihime Inoue—yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Saat sang gadis melewatinya, Hitsugaya menggenggam tangannya sekilas. Membuat sang gadis tersenyum tipis.

"Hinamori... kita bertemu lagi," gumamnya pelan disertai senyum penuh arti.

* * *

**-Owari-

* * *

**

**Author Notes: ***membungkuk hormat* Salam kenal, senpai! Watashi wa Yuka-chan desu! Dozo yoroshiku, onegaishimasu! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom BLEACH. Saya senang banget ngeliat fandom BLEACH—bersih dari junk fic! *sok—ditendang* (Readers: Alah, fic lu aja termasuk junk!)

Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang fic (abal) ini? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Anehkah? Gajekah? Silahkan tulis semua tanggapan anda melalui review! Numpang cucrcol dibolehkan, saya suka sama review seperti itu ^^! Silahkan kritik, dan saya minta sarannya! Asal jangan flame, lagi puasa lho! *ditendang*

Maaf kalo bacotnya kebanyakan, maaf kalo ficnya nggak bagus dan typo betebaran! *menunduk sopan*

Salam perkenalan author baru! :)

**Mind to Review this FanFic?  
**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan^^**


End file.
